


Girl

by mitigates



Series: Songfics [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Happy Ending, M/M, Song Lyrics, Songfic, friends helping friends, i'm sorry sugawara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:13:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24888934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitigates/pseuds/mitigates
Summary: Suga goes on a brunch date with Asahi and Shoyou but little does Suga know, it's a bit of an intervention.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Michimiya Yui/Sawamura Daichi, Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi, Sugawara Koushi/Kazuhito Narita
Series: Songfics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800937
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	Girl

Suga walked straight to the hostess standing behind a small booth. She offered him a wide smile as he unwrapped his scarf from around his face and removed his beanie.

“Hi, do you have a reservation?” She asked politely as she glanced down at her tablet.

“I do, I believe it’s under Kageyama for three.” 

She nodded and smiled again. “It is, you’re the last to arrive, follow me please.”

She led him through a slew of other people out enjoying their brunch. It was just past 10 am and Shoyou always said it was the perfect time for a mimosa. Suga wasn’t a morning person but Asahi and Shoyou insisted they spend a meal together. His boyfriend, Kazuhita Narita, had the day off and he wanted to spend it with him but Narita ended up going into work anyway. Suga didn’t have it in him to express his disappointment, again, so he decided to take a chance on his old friends. Shoyou had recently married Tobio Kageyama and Asahi was planning on asking Noya soon, although their circle of friends thought Noya was bound to do it himself any day now.

Suga saw Asahi and Shoyou before they noticed him. He frowned as they both appeared to be deep in a serious-looking discussion but he didn’t let it get to him. His skin was thicker than it had ever been.

“Suga!” Asahi stood first, enveloping Suga in a warm hug.

“Asahi, Shoyou, it’s so good to see you both! Sorry I’m a little late, I thought Narita was going to spend a little more time at home but he didn’t.” Suga explained unnecessarily since he wasn’t more than a couple of minutes late. He noticed Shoyou and Asahi both had drinks in front of them so they were definitely there earlier than him.

“Don’t worry about it for a second longer, we haven’t been here long.” Shoyou pulled out Suga’s chair slightly for him to sit.

They fell into an old rhythm of conversation, catching up with each other and seeing what’s been going on in their lives. Suga couldn’t help but notice it seemed like they were both trying to talk to him about something else, but they both seemed too afraid to ask.

“Okay, guys, what’s going on?” Suga finally asked.

Shoyou gulped down the rest of his third mimosa and his cheeks were tinted red. “What do you mean?”

“You two are acting like someone killed my dog and you know who did it but you don’t want to tell me.”

“Your analogies are always so weird.” Asahi commented.

“But I’m right, aren’t I?”

Asahi and Shoyo exchanged a glance that told Suga everything he needed to know.

_Take a minute, girl, come sit down and tell us what’s been happenin’_

_In your face I can see the pain, don’t you try to convince us that you’re happy_

“How are things with Narita?” Shoyou’s voice was quiet, quieter than Suga had ever heard it before.

“Things are good,” Suga answered a little too quickly for their liking. “Things are great, I mean. He’s been working a lot but I think things are going well.”

Asahi looked down at his glass of water and nodded. “You know you can talk to us, right?”

Suga’s eyebrows furrowed together. “What do you mean? I talk to you guys all the time.” He looked over at Shoyou who was rubbing the back of his neck. Shoyou looked guilty. “Tell me what’s going on or I’m leaving.” Suga scooted his chair back slightly for good measure.

“Wait-!” 

“No, don’t go!” Asahi and Shoyou both jumped out of their chairs, startling Suga into staying.

“We should just tell him,” Shoyou said, looking at Asahi.

Asahi winced

“Tell me what?” Suga felt his blood run cold. They couldn’t know. They couldn’t. Could they? No, they couldn’t know what happened. Suga looked between the two of them and knew that they definitely did know. He let out a shaky breath as each man reached for one of his hands. His head fell forward and he couldn’t help the water that started to pool behind his eyes. “Shit.” Suga cursed softly.

The first time it happened, Suga knew it was his fault. He was up late texting Daichi about some problems he was having with Yui. He didn’t even notice when Narita came home. He didn’t notice until he felt Narita’s breath against his neck as he stared over his shoulder to look at who Suga was texting.

“Why are you texting Daichi so late?” Narita asked harshly.

Suga jumped, startled by the sudden voice behind him. He looked up and smiled. “Oh, babe, I didn’t hear you come in-”

“Why are you texting Daichi so late?” Narita repeated.

Suga saw something flash in his eyes and he frowned. “He’s just having some problems with Yui. What’s wrong?”

“Give me your phone.” Narita held his hand out.

“Wh-what?”

“Give me your phone, Suga, now,” Narita demanded a bit louder.

“Narita, what’s going on-”

“Don’t make me say it AGAIN!” Narita yelled.

Suga hated how badly he flinched at the loud tone. He handed his phone over wordlessly. He had experienced Narita’s jealousy before, but it usually just led to rough sex and bruises on his hips that hurt for a few days. That time, in the living room they shared together for years, there was something different about Narita, something hateful in his eyes.

He watched his boyfriend scroll through his phone at an alarming speed. There was no way he was actually reading anything. All of a sudden, Narita grunted and slammed the phone against the floor. Suga looked down as it shattered into pieces, the battery flying across the wood floor. 

“Why did you-” Suga didn’t get a chance to finish his sentence before he felt the sharp sting of Narita’s hand flying across his face.

Suga looked up at the two men in front of him and sighed. “Who told you?”

_We’ve seen this all before, but he's taking advantage of your passion._

_Because we’ve come too far for you to feel alone._

_You don’t let him walk over your heart. I’m telling you-_

“Daichi told us,” Shoyou admitted.

Suga rubbed his eyes. Of course, Daichi told them. The only reason Daichi even knew was that Narita didn’t want Suga to have his own phone anymore. Suga needed a phone so he ended up getting on anyway on a separate plan. The second time it happened was when Nartia found that phone.

Suga was in the middle of a conversation with Daichi, sitting in his kitchen when Narita came home from work. Suga greeted him with a smile as he usually did, but Narita’s eyes were only focused on the phone. Suga didn’t realize what was wrong until Narita knocked it out of his hand, shattering his second phone. It didn’t sting as much as the first time when his hand connected with his mouth, but it still hurt so badly.

Daichi rushed over and Narita went to take a nap. 

Suga’s lip was cut and already swollen, he gave a convincing story about slipping on something while he was on the phone and hitting the corner of the counter. Daichi seemed to believe him, or so Suga thought. Daichi said he heard yelling, but Suga couldn’t remember anything other than Narita’s ring making contact with his mouth, splitting the corner of it.

After Daichi left, Suga stayed in the living room, too worried to go into his own bedroom despite the late hour. He slept on the couch that night and the words Narita used in the morning hurt as badly as his hand did.

Suga laid in bed a few nights after wondering what happened. Narita had never shown signs of doing anything like that before. He had been jealous, sure, but nothing like what he had been doing after the first time he laid hands on Suga. Suga eventually quit his job as a teacher and withdrew from his main social circle. Narita was still good friends with most of them and told them all that Suga was depressed. Narita said he was helping Suga through a severe bout of depression. When Suga was starting his first bouts of depression, he couldn't help but wonder why a single friend didn’t come to check on him. Not a single one.

Suga blinked away his angry tears and glared at them. “This isn’t any of your business-”

Hinata squeezed his hand tightly, Asahi did the same, and Suga lost his words.

_Girl, I can tell you been crying and you needing somebody to talk to._

_Girl, I can tell he’s been lying and pretending that he’d faithful and he loves you_

_Girl, you don’t have to be hiding don’t you be ashamed to say he hurt you_

_I’m your girl, you’re my girl, we’re your girls. Don’t you know that we love you?_

Suga felt all of his familiar defenses of Narita bubbling up inside of him. Try as he might, he still did love the man. “It’s not what you guys think- we’ve just been fighting a little more than usual. He’s been working a lot and it’s been stressful on him. I’m not working anymore so money has been a bit tighter than before. I’ve also been home a lot and not doing as much as I could-” He had been repeating the same mantra over and over again, so much so that it felt like a natural truth to tell. It felt like a natural truth to tell his job he was quitting so they could start a family. Suga brought up the idea to Narita and ended up falling asleep crying that night after Narita said something about how disgusting the idea of starting a family with Suga was that he felt it in his soul. He knew that they were doing more than fighting.

He realized it as he sat there trying to pull any excuse out of thin air that he could. Narita hadn’t been working more, he always worked a lot. He was always gone and he always came home with an excuse about a meeting or extra paperwork or something. He knew it wasn’t just stress that Narita was experiencing, he was in a constant state of stress. Suga wasn’t working by choice, Narita insisted that he quit his job, going so far as to call in sick for him when Suga wasn’t aware. Suga would show up for work and the other faculty would be confused as they were told he had the flu. He faked being so sick that he was a bit delirious and Narita chastised him for the rest of that day. Suga quit the next morning.

_See, what y’all don’t know about him is that I can’t let him go because he needs me_

_It ain’t really him it’s stress from the job, and I ain’t making it easy_

_I know you see him bugging most of the time, but I know he be tired, he don’t mean it_

_It gets hard sometimes, but I need my man. I don’t think y’all understand, I’m telling you-_

“Anything else?” Asahi’s sharp tone shocked Suga. Asahi was a rare creature, rarely disturbed, and always easily calmed. It took so much to make him angry and when Suga looked at him, Asahi was absolutely livid. 

“What?” Suga choked the word out. 

Shoyou shot Asahi a dark look and placed his second hand over Suga’s. “We just want you to know that we are here for you. We want to help. We’ve all noticed that something has been off, something has been different. We just want you to know we are here. If you need us.” Shoyou’s smile was the sunshine that Suga had desperately needed.

_Girl, I can tell you been crying and you needing somebody to talk to._

_Girl, I can tell he’s been lying and pretending that he’d faithful and he loves you_

_Girl, you don’t have to be hiding don’t you be ashamed to say he hurt you_

_I’m your girl, you’re my girl, we’re your girls. Don’t you know that we love you?_

“I-I-I-” Suga stuttered the words out as his tears started to fall freely.

“Do you have your phone on you?” Asahi reached towards Suga’s messenger bag.

Suga shoved the bag towards his taller friend and shook his head. “No. He- Narita-he said-” Suga couldn’t even say the words as he started feeling the shame of the last year of his life.

“He said you couldn’t have on?” Asahi’s words dripped with venom and hit Suga straight in the chest as he realized that his friends knew what was going on better than he did.

Suga simply nodded and wiped his face.

Shoyou drew in a sharp breath and pulled his own phone out. “I’m going to call someone. He’s a friend of Tobio’s and Daichi’s and he can help you-”

“Who?” Suga asked but Shoyou was already talking in a hushed tone. Suga turned towards Asahi and frowned deeply. “You guys- you didn’t come for me. Nobody came. Nobody came to check on me. Narita said you just accepted his diagnosis-”

“Let me stop you right there.” Asahi held a hand up and gripped Suga’s wrist gently with his other hand. “We _all_ came to see you. Every single one of us. Daichi went. I went. Noya went. Tobio went. Shoyou went. Yamaguchi went. Kuroo and Kenma went. Even Tsukishima went. We were all shut down, not a single one of us made it past the door.” Asahi’s eyes widened. “You didn’t- you didn’t know that?” Suga shook his head and sucked in a breath. “You didn’t get any of our gifts? Our cards? Our letters?”

“I didn’t get anything.” Suga’s voice was barely there, the realization of his relationship crushing him mentally.

“Suga-” Asahi squeezed his wrist a little harder, trying to get some reaction from his gray-haired friend. “Koushi- don’t do this to yourself. None of this is your fault.”

Suga looked up, sniffling and shoulders heaving. 

“Okay- great! Thank you so much, we will go outside now!” Shoyou fished bills out of his wallet and waved down the waitress. “I’m so sorry miss, but we do have to go- I’m so sorry!” He added extra for a tip and stood. “He’s going to be outside in a couple of minutes, we can go wait.”

“Who is going to be outside?” 

Suga’s two friends ignored his question in favor of discussing Suga’s next steps. They seemed to already have a plan in place.

_Girl, take a good look at yourself, he got you going through hell_

_We ain’t never seen you down like this._

_What you mean you don’t need us to help?_

_We known each other too well._

He let them drag him outside and was surprised at the face that was waiting for them only minutes later.

The tall brown-haired man’s eyes lit up at the sight of the ashen-haired man. “Sugawara. It’s nice to see you again.”

“Oikawa, wow, it’s been so long. How long has it been? It’s nice to see you as well.” Suga leaned in for a hug and memories of a crush he had since high school flooded back to him as Oikawa embraced him.

Oikawa hugged him tight, closing his eyes and inhaling his scent. “Koushi.”

When Oikawa first got the call from Daichi, he was immediately worried. Daichi tried going the friend route to getting in touch with Suga, but that didn’t work. He tried the cop route shortly after but without a complaining party, he really didn’t have much to go on evidence wise. Nobody had seen Suga in months other than at the grocery store or on Narita’s social media. Oikawa friended Narita just to see Sugawara. Oikawa couldn’t help but notice how much more rundown his old friend looked in each new update. There was something happening between the two of them and his suspicions were only confirmed when Shoyou texted him about a bruise he noticed as soon as Suga sat down. It was in the shape of a handprint and it was fresh. He didn’t even want to know how many more littered his body.

He pulled away from Suga and smiled down at him. He appreciated when Suga returned the smile as best as he could.

“It’s nice to see you Oikawa.” 

Oikawa laughed softly, not bothering to tell him he already said that. “You too, Sugawara.”

“Did you already talk to Daichi?” Shoyou interrupted with a small smile.

“I did. As long as Sugawara is ready to move ahead with this, then I have it from here. A coworker of mine is going to be taking over, but he is someone I trust.” Oikawa answered.

“I thought you were taking point.” Shoyou frowned.

“I was going to but it’s a bit of a conflict of interest since we are friends. Don’t worry, Kindaichi is one of the best detectives I know.” Oikawa looked back toward Suga. “I’m going to get you out of there and you will never see him again. Whether or not you want to press charges is up to you.”

Suga felt his chin start to shake. “I don’t have anywhere to go-”

“Look around you, Sugawara, you have so many friends.” Oikawa motioned toward the other two men. “I would prefer if you stayed with me, however. That way I can keep an eye on you.”

“Stay...with you?” Suga looked up at Oikawa’s soft features and thought about how much he had changed since high school. He was a different man but somehow still the one Suga carried an unrequited love for. Narita probably never would have started dating him in the first place if he knew how deep his affections toward Oikawa went. 

Oikawa simply smiled back at him and Suga felt safer than he had in years. He nodded and Oikawa smiled wider. “Good. How do you want to go about gathering your things? I can have someone go for you, I can accompany you-”

Suga flinched. “Please, I can’t go back there again. I can’t go back into that house again.”

Oikawa settled his hand on Suga’s shoulder. “You don’t have to. I will send someone.”

Suga let out a long breath that he didn’t realize he was holding and started sobbing. Shoyo was the first to hug him, his smaller arms wrapped tightly around his waist. Asahi joined him. Oikawa took his hand.

_Don’t you know that we love you?_


End file.
